


Ice & Cocoa

by CancerianWastelandCat



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, First Christmas, Fluff and Humor, I'm not too good at it, I'm sorry for possible kitsch-overload, M/M, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat
Summary: Aoi has something special planned as pre-christmas christmas present.





	Ice & Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I do think this is the first time I'm writing pure fluff. I don't know... if I'm good at it. Or if it's fluffy enough? I did give my best though :)

"Kouyou... Kou, wake up."

The body beneath his lips rumbled, shifting slightly. Yuu giggled softly to himself, allowing his eyes to travel from shoulder blades to jaw to lips and his fingertips to dance above Kouyou's spine like feathers, tracing down along the ridges beneath his skin. He found himself in awe at how smooth it was all over again, as if he hadn't felt and seen it move and stretch and flex beneath him countless times ever since they had gotten together. He still couldn't quite believe it.

"Why're you up already?" Kouyou grumbled sleepily, clearly still a bit out of it as he turned half around, side-eyeing Yuu, "I thought you'd let me sleep in now that I'm here..."

"Hm, you thought wrong," Yuu chuckled, propping himself on an elbow, "Nobody sleeps in in Tokyo, ever."

"Excuse me?"

“Especially not during Christmas time.”

A whole frown spread on Kouyou's forehead now that he had turned onto his back completely, gazing up at Yuu with an adorable pout that made his insides riot with a sort of warmth that wasn't of sexual nature. Yuu had no idea what this man was doing to him.

"I'm changing my mind, I'm moving back out."

"Oh wow, you're not even giving Tokyo the slightest chance," Yuu laughed, his eyes narrowing in amusement, "Very judgmental I see."

He didn't mean it though, not even for the split of a second that it took him to lean down. While his lips ghosted over Kouyou's cheek, Yuu felt Kouyou's own twitching in an attempt to suppress a grin. Kouyou was stubborn at heart, a trait Yuu had discovered on their first date already, but he couldn't really say he disliked it. In fact, it was something he found endearing, surprisingly so considering his own temper was well-known to be short if something didn't go his way. With Kouyou though... things were different. 

"Mm," he made once Yuu's lips had wandered further down, bestowing kiss after kiss along his jawline, "I might just stay... after all..."

It would've made Yuu chuckle aloud if it hadn't been for the hand at the back of his neck, carding through his hair and prompting a hum to come from his throat instead. 

"You're so easy," he murmured, feeling a tingle of satisfaction in his gut as Kouyou moaned softly in response to both his words and his touch.

"Just for you, I suppose."

"Well, I damn hope so."

Kouyou giggled at that and a light pull to Yuu's hair followed, a sign he understood easily. Lifting his head, he met Kouyou's fond gaze, flecked amber dissolving into an onyx sea for an eternity of ten seconds before Yuu's chest was bursting with an incredulous huff of breath.

"You're so fucking stunning I can't handle it." 

Kouyou's eyes widened, heat rising into his cheek like the red of a thermometer and he sputtered, shoving his hand into Yuu's face.

"Oh my God, stop it," he muttered, however quickly acknowledged his defeat with a small groan as Yuu's mouth curled and pressed against his palm.

It was something Yuu could watch endlessly. The shadows of Kouyou’s lashes thrown upon the delicate skin of his blush-dusted cheeks, thin strands of honey-blond hair grazing his temples and the smallest of smiles playing on his lips. He would pay whatever the universe charged him if he could; for this to play on his own personal loop.

He was utterly infatuated and there was no way out.

“Yuu.”

He blinked, and the daze before his eyes vanished into golden sparkles that settled back into Kouyou’s hair where they belonged.

“Huh?”

“You’re doing that thing again,” Kouyou answered and took advantage of his boyfriend's drowsiness, rolling them over swiftly so he could settle on his lap, one eyebrow lifted, “If I didn’t know that it’s because you love me, I’d be really freaked out, you know.”

 

***

 

It took another fifteen minutes until Yuu could pry himself loose from their lazy making-out and get Kouyou to move towards the kitchen. It was a bit of a difficult task considering Kouyou insisted on walking backwards, stopping every other meter to demand another kiss.

Yuu couldn’t even be mad though. If it hadn’t been for his little surprise and plan for the day, he would’ve gladly spent two or three or five more hours in bed, especially because the snowstorm outside made it about a hundred times more appealing of an idea… but it was their first Christmas after all and Yuu just _knew_ Kouyou was going to jump out of his skin with joy.

_He better, for all the effort you put into getting those damn tickets..._

“You can't spend all day kissing me, you know,” Yuu giggled before burying his head in the fridge on the search for breakfast. Or brunch, considering the time.

From where he was sitting by the kitchen isle, Kouyou scoffed,“Baby, you'd be surprised at all the things I can do. - No, not _that,_ Yuu!”

Yuu's laugh barked through the room for just a couple seconds, before he lay eyes upon the mock-offended pout on Kouyou's face and quickly willed his eyebrows to stop their wriggling. With a box of rice and vegetables, he straightened and shut the fridge door.

“I'm just teasing, you know.”

“You _always_ tease me.”

“It's not like you don't enjoy it.”

Kouyou's mouth opened, ready to backfire, but no words came out. His boyfriend had a point there and it really was of no use to fight that. Hopping off the bar stool, Kouyou huffed out a breath and stalked around the kitchen island for the sole purpose of poking his finger, repeatedly, against Yuu’s chest.

“You know what, I’m just going to _continue_ to kiss you _all_ day and there won’t be anything you can do about it,” he stated very matter-of-factly, though he regretted it instantly. Yuu put his ingredients down atop the counter, giving him one of _those_ smiles that made all the butterflies in his stomach go nuts. It was just too much for his poor heart.

 _“Baby,”_ Yuu cooed after a brief moment, wrapped his arms around Kouyou’s waist and leaned in to distribute little kisses all over his cheeks, “There’s nothing I’d ever want more than that but… we’re going to be late for our little rendezvous today. So let’s maybe defer that until tonight, hm?”

It took a moment for Kouyou to come out of his dumb-smiling haze but once he did and he pulled back to give Yuu a frown, Yuu’s smile had already turned into a mischievous grin. Their little _what?_

“Our what?”

“Oh you’ll see. Consider it a small pre-christmas… christmas present.”

Kouyou’s eyes narrowed comically. “What are you planning again? You know I don’t like it when you spe- ”

Yuu interrupted him with a dismissive _tsk,_ withdrawing from their embrace. “You’ll have to wait and see. Now sit down and let me make breakfast.”

Kouyou sighed and gazed over to the ever-falling wall of snow outside the windows. Oh, how he _hated_ having to wait and see.

 

***

 

As it turned out, Yuu had hit the bull’s eye with his plan. Getting Kouyou to dress up in the warmest outfit he could put together and avoiding the nagging questions while in the car _admittedly_ felt like the most difficult things in his life, but they were more than worth it, seeing the outcome.

Kouyou was quite _literally_ jumping out of his skin with joy.

Yuu hadn’t even put the car into park yet when Kouyou was already shoving the passenger’s door open. He bolted outside, almost slipped on the icy ground but caught himself just in time, and held his beanie on his head with both hands as he looked up at the exhibition’s large entrance gate.

“Yuu! Yuu, oh my god!” he exclaimed, twirling around to see his boyfriend step around the car, “Yuu, I’ve been wanting to see this so bad!”

Yuu chuckled. The excitement lighting up Kouyou’s face made his chest feel tight and warm with adoration. He really had lost his heart.

“I know Honey,” he smiled and reached into the pocket of his heavy winter coat to fetch their tickets, “that’s why I got these.”

The moment Kouyou saw them, _heaven_ broke loose. Like a little school boy, he hopped around on the spot for a good five seconds, making all sorts of sounds Yuu couldn’t decipher and didn’t even have to because the hug that followed spoke it all. Kouyou all but ran him over.

Groaning, Yuu hugged his boyfriend around the waist, swirling him around in a circle. Kouyou’s giggle as he was put down on his feet again was like the sound of Christmas bells to Yuu’s ears. It was the kind of sound that made his stomach flip, and the sound that, if he had the choice, he would gladly hear right before death.

Kouyou’s cheeks were reddened and the tip of his nose was cold as he pressed a firm kiss to Yuu’s lips.

“I love you so much right now, you have no idea.”

Yuu snorted in amusement.

“Just right now? I’m offended.”

“Aww,” Kouyou mock-pouted at him, grabbing for his hand to drag him towards the ticket booth. Yuu tsked in response but he allowed their fingers to interlace either way. The woman validating their tickets looked at them weirdly, which Yuu couldn’t quite blame her for considering Kouyou was _still_ bouncing up and down like a yoyo. Kouyou did not care though. He snatched the tickets out of her hands and more slithered than walked over to the entrance.

“Yuu, come on! Why are you _so_ slow today?”

Now that was ridiculous.

 _“Slow?”_ Yuu repeated as he held the door open for Kouyou and let him step through, “Excuse me, who exactly was it that insisted on kissing me all damn morning so we almost got going too late? Hm- ”

“Well, I- ,” Kouyou tried to interrupt but Yuu wasn’t having it. He put on a thoughtful expression and walked backwards, pulling Kouyou along the icy path.  
  
“I think it was someone with blond hair… someone who slept in my bed?”

“Yuu- ”

“Yeah, definitely someone who slept in my bed. I think I even tried to make breakfast, didn’t I?”

_“Yuu!”_

Yuu pressed his lips together in an attempt not to laugh. The glare Kouyou was giving him as he stalked past almost looked convincing, had it not been for the tiny hint of a smile that was already tugging at the corner of his lips. Yuu recognized it from afar.

“I’m sorry. You know I love to tease,” he chuckled and caught up to Kouyou, who gave him another pout. Just as Yuu leaned in to kiss it off his face, they turned the corner and the first statue came into sight. Kouyou had forgotten all about him in a minute. Looming high above their heads, the ice figure projected bluely-tinted sunlight onto the ground, dipping their surroundings into a fantasy-like atmosphere.  
Kouyou’s face lit up with awe as he walked around the paws of the lion figure and closely inspected the details carved into its see-through fur.

Yuu had honestly not been very interested in the exhibition himself but Kouyou had been dying to see it ever since the announcement had gotten out. Perhaps, coming from the north of Japan, it was something that reminded him of his home? Moving all the way down south and into his Tokyo apartment with him was something Yuu knew hadn’t been easy for Kouyou, not at all, as much as he’d tried to cover it. So if this little excursion took his mind off things for at least a few hours, Yuu wanted nothing more.

They had barely reached the next statue, one that looked a lot like the carriage from Cinderella, when Kouyou called for him to take a photo.

“Too bad you can’t sit inside the thing,” Yuu snickered while he snapped a picture of Kouyou posing next to one of the giant wheels. Kouyou laughed in response, that laugh that crinkled his nose and made Yuu want to rip his own heart out, and came skipping up to him.

“I’d only ever want to sit inside it if you’re there with me, my prince,” he giggled and planted a quick kiss to Yuu’s cheek before plucking his phone out of Yuu’s hands. Interlacing their fingers again, Kouyou smiled. Yeah, Yuu really was his prince for arranging this surprise for him…

And from then on out, it was smooth sailing. They continued to wander along the path, marveling at the large statues. Even though they all differed in size, each one of them was equally as impressive as the one before it. Kouyou stopped at every other one, like beneath a swan’s wings or on top of a gigantic ice bridge, urging his boyfriend to take another photo or bludgeoning him into a selfie or two. Yuu let him do it all. Though, it did feel like two hours had passed until they reached the halfway-mark.

In the middle of what looked like a miniature park stood an icebound well, bar tables scattered loosely around it. From a bit more to the side, steam that smelled of hot wine and gingerbread reached their noses, soaring towards the sky from where a couple of stalls stood tightly packed. Strings of fairy lights decorated their roofs and as he turned, Yuu could see their sparkle in the amber of Kouyou’s eyes.

“How do we feel about some hot w- ”

“Hot chocolate!”

They stared at each other for a good five seconds before snorting with laughter. Yuu shook his head. Of course Kouyou would opt for the sweeter of the two.

“Fine with me, I still need to drive anyway. Wait here,” he smiled, set a soft kiss against Kouyou’s forehead and made his way up to one of the stands. Just a couple minutes later, he returned to the bar table Kouyou had chosen with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

“Thanks,” Kouyou smiled from ear to ear and took his drink between his mittens, lifting it for a careful sip. As expected it was pretty damn hot, but the flavor of chocolate was so rich and warmed him up from the inside out. Yuu didn’t notice that he was staring again, fondly but staring nonetheless, until a light bump against his shin reminded him of his surroundings.

“What is it with you and staring at me today?”

“Oh,” Yuu made dumbly, “Sorry, I… I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you look more adorable than right now.”

Kouyou’s mouth fell open and his cheeks heated up to a shade of pink that was beyond the cold’s fault. He closed his mouth again, burrowing his face into his scarf. The thing was, by the way, colossal in Yuu’s opinion.

“You can’t just randomly say stuff like that,” Kouyou mumbled from behind his mug and Yuu snickered.

“Baby, you’d be surprised at all the things I can randomly say.”

“Hey, now that’s unfair!”  
  
“What, using your own words against you?”

Kouyou huffed, “Exactly. You’re my prince, remember? You’re supposed to fulfill my every wish and not make me fluster all the time.”

“I don’t see how one excludes the other.”

“Yuu, I swear- ”

 

***

 

The bickering went on, but Yuu liked to think that the second half of the exhibition went as smoothly as the first one. Kouyou got way too distracted by the cute ice rabbits and the cats and the angels to dwell on his boyfriend’s bantering for long. In the end, he left with a small, happy smile on his face, Yuu in one hand and a card autographed by one of the sculptors in the other. By the time that the central locking of Yuu’s car squeaked, Kouyou had long fallen silent. He tugged at Yuu’s hand.

“Hey Yuu?”

“Hm?”

Yuu turned, just in time to see Kouyou rubbing the back of his hand over his runny nose.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Kouyou began and reached for Yuu’s coat, running his gloved hands over the front of it like a means to brush his own shyness away, “I really enjoyed today. I mean… You didn’t have to do this, right? And I’m aware the tickets were sold out already, you know? But you went out of your way and still got some… just for me.”

He sniffed. “So thanks. I really loved it.”

When Kouyou pulled him in for a tight hug, the feeling of his heart wanting to burst returned into Yuu’s chest. He leaned back against his car and tugged Kouyou close enough to bury his face in his soft hair.

“I’m happy that it made you happy, Kou,” he whispered, “that’s the only thing that matters to me. And if I have to take a thousand photos of you chasing ice rabbits.”

Kouyou’s answering giggle only came muffled through the layers of fabric but it was enough to ban a permanent smile onto Yuu’s mouth. After a while, he withdrew from their embrace and gently pushed Kouyou’s scarf down from before his face until a proper kiss could be delivered to his lips. Kouyou hummed lowly and he shuffled even closer into Yuu’s arms, revelling in the tender ministrations of his love.

“Hm, you know what…” he murmured eventually, when a little snowflake dared to sink down on his eyelashes and melted away, “I think you are my real-life prince after all.”

Beneath Kouyou’s palms Yuu’s chest rumbled with a laugh.

“I might be. You do lose your shoes a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :) Merry Christmas everyone! ❤️


End file.
